Angels
Merlin's notes: Angels I am leaving these notes here to give everyone here some awareness into the details of what Angels actually are. Our research into Corruption won't be able to progress unless we also look into its antithesis - "Purification". Hence I have posted all of the Information we have managed to gather here for everyone to see and get some awareness on the topic of those closest to The Light. Angles have been a topic of great discussion on Albion for hundreds of years. Ever since the island was separated from the outside world there have been no confirmed descents or sightings. At best there are some tales which tell of them appearing withing dreams of people right before they did something Heroic but there is no way to confirm if it was actually them or just a few too many pints drunk before bedtime. Information acquired from Zyreema is the opposite: there is too damn much of it. Everyone and their pet dog seems to believe they have seen an Angel at least once in their life and there is no way for us to sift trough the mountain of conflicting information. Though some of the more credible accounts seem to corroborate things that most of us are already aware of. Most of the reliable information available on Angels can be found within "The Teachings of The Light" but even that rarely mentions them directly or provides an accurate description of their forms or abilities. It does however, give some clues as to how Angels operate. From what can be gathered by looking trough "The Good Book" we can determine that Angels have existed since before the Light Gods came together and formed "The Light" for reasons everyone reading this is already aware of. Angels back then though seem to have been very different from the ones existing now however. Several, much harder to acquire, sources point at the fact that back then Angels varied greatly in appearance and abilities depending on which God they created them. This apparently changed during the unification and the Angels nature seems to have shifted to be closer to what The Light's existence is at the moment. I can only speculate as to what exactly this entails but I speculate that it means that the elements of opposing ideology and dogma from the Gods got cast away and now all the Angels work together for some singular goal. What effect this had on to their forms and powers is something we have not ascertained yet. The Choirs of Virtue Angels seem be divided based on Choirs '''with each of the Holy Virtues being represented by one of them. '''I will cut out a lot of lip service here and simply explain it like this: Dark Angels I am going to assume that some of you are more familiar with this breed of Angel but I will add information on them here just to make sure everyone is equally informed. Many citizens of The Underworld claim that Dark Angels can be seen regularly at certain events there. There they serve as heralds of the one or other Dark God and are regarded above even the High Priests in their hierarchy of their churches. They are also rumored to occasionally emerge from the Dark Pool of Sacrifice that is the center piece of every Dark Temple. The usually look like Human with unnaturally black skin and wings covered in dark feathers. There have been several reported instances where they fought under a Dungeon Keeper as a boon from their god. On the battlefield they are considered as dangerous as the Horned Reaper. What their relation to the Angels of The Light is or even if there is any, is cause of many theological debates. Category:Angels Category:Dark Angels